1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game executing method for executing a game for arranging a plurality of objects comprising a plurality of objects to be stuck and an operation object, in a 3D virtual space, controlling rolling and movement of the operation object according to operation input by a player, and rolling and moving the operation object while sticking the objects to be stuck which are contacted with the operation object.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of games have been proposed. As one category of these games, there is a category so called action adventure game. It is the game that a player controls own character to run the whole course of a predetermined stage within a time limit, while fending off or eliminating obstructions or the attack of enemies. The player makes the own character run through the stage while jumping or hopping to enjoy exhilarating feeling, by making full use of operation techniques for the own character. Then, the player competes scores with the time required for completing the stage or the number of items obtained in the stage.
As shown in JP-Tokukai 2000-113225A, there is also the game that a player controls a monster to walk around while destroying buildings or the like and competes scores with the way of destruction. In such game, it is important how the destruction is represented realistically. Each of display blocks to be scattered after the collapse is previously set as collective movable display elements, and elements to be destroyed, such as buildings or the like, are displayed by the display elements. Then, when the building is destroyed by the attack of the monster controlled by the player and so on, it seems that concrete blocks fall by the collapse, by separating the display elements.
As above, in the conventional action adventure games, the setting is mostly that the own character controlled by a player is in the motif of the main character in the game story (in some case, the main character is a machine or the like controlled by a player) and the own character itself runs the whole course of a game stage. Although there are some differences in game stories, there are not large differences as for the development such as progression by fending off or eliminating obstructions or enemies.